Transcending time for love
by black angel in love
Summary: Salazar Slytherin was a vampire stuck in stasis till his mate becomes fifteen. His mate? Harry Potter. Utter fluff. protective! Harry. slash.


**Author's note: This is a request from vampygurl402. Yes, after this only one left, you noticed right.**

 **Warnings: Utter fluff**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Transcending time for love**

 **Close to midnight, July 30** **th** **, at Privet drive 4**

"3, 2, 1, happy birthday Harry." Harry whispered as he looked at the stars outside. Once again, he had been locked into his room by his relatives, doomed to spend his birthday all alone in a crampy room, with his only company his owl Hedwig and his celebration meal just a small cup of cold soup. Seeing a falling star, Harry made a wish: "I wish that just for once there would be someone to love me above everything else." After he made the wish, Harry smiled bitterly.

As far as he was concerned, he doubted there would be anyone who would love him for him, sort of a magical creature who chose him as her or his mate. Between his inheritance and fame, there would be no chance that he would find true love, at least not in this lifetime.

Unknown to him however, was that fate had a gift for him. The one person who would love him unconditionally, the only person that chose to sleep for centuries instead of finding a temporary mate. And the only person that his creature inheritance allowed him to see everything about his mate while he was asleep…

 **Midnight, chamber of secrets, July 31** **st**

A rumble was heard in the chamber of secrets and slowly the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue opened to reveal a small room with only one bed and a small table inside. Laying on that bed was the limp form of a man at his twenties, with long black hair and grey eyes wide open. This person was Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar's still body took a deep breath as he awoke from a magical induced sleep. After almost a thousand years, he had finally found his mate. And oh, how beautiful his mate was, inside and out. Living with those beasts yet still kind and gentle. And those green eyes were so beautiful, they reminded him of emeralds.

Swinging his feet over the bed, Salazar thanked the stars that Gryffindor was not only brave and powerful but also smart, as he had thought to add a muscle strengthening charm on him. Because of that, he had been able to retain his muscle strength and not fall off the bed after standing up for the first time in years.

Walking to the table, he picked up the wand that was there and felt a rush of power as his magic reconnected with his wand. Waving it all over himself, he dressed himself in clothes that he saw through his mate's eyes were the norm in the muggle world and turned on the spot, appearing in his mate's bedroom, startling the young man who immediately reached for his wand.

Salazar held his wand from the tip and offered it to his mate, showing that he meant no harm. Harry cautiously took it and then relaxed when the stranger in his room was with no weapons in his possession. "Who are you?" Harry demanded, and Salazar bowed, taking his mate's left hand and kissing the ring finger.

"I am Salazar Slytherin, a vampire and you my dear are my mate." Harry stared at Salazar blankly and then asked: "How can I be your mate? You have had descendants after all." Salazar looked up startled at that. That was impossible. "What do you mean descendants? I have not touched anyone romantically and have been frozen through a stasis spell cast by Godric until my mate awakens."

Harry fell at his bed shocked. "But… Voldemort has your parseltongue ability." Salazar's confusion cleared up at that. "Ah, this Voldemort guy must be descended by my little brother. Who is he?" Harry looked at Salazar. "Aren't vampires supposed to see all of their mates' life during their dreams?" Salazar nodded. "Yes, however the stasis spell interfered with that so I have only seen your life from age 5 to when you began Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Salazar with pity. How could he tell him that Voldemort supposedly continued Slytherin's legacy by trying to kill anyone with dirty blood? "Voldemort is a dark lord. He is continuing your 'noble work' by killing anyone with muggle blood. No one knows however that you didn't have problem with muggleborns, or that you only wished to take them into the wizarding world from an early age to protect them."

Salazar stared at the floor in despair. All he tried to create… gone in flames because of this upstart! What if his mate believed he wanted to eradicate the muggleborns? Then he noticed what his mate said. "You know?" he whispered hopefully and Harry nodded. "Yes, I found your old journal. Well, the first one anyway, the others were lost in time." Here Harry had to fight off his blush. There was no way he could tell Salazar that he fell in love with him through a journal!

Salazar however couldn't stop the blush that formed. In his first journal he had written all of his hopes and dreams, of the desire to find someone to love, of his despair when he learnt about his vampire inheritance and the hope when he learnt about his destined mate, the one who would love him unconditionally.

Harry left the bed and approached Salazar cautiously before throwing every caution to the wind and hugging the vampire close to him. "You have been through so much, just like me, haven't you?" Salazar just nodded his head before burying it in his mate's shoulders. He had tried to appear strong in front of his mate but couldn't; this was the one person he wouldn't pretend to be strong at.

"Don't worry Salazar." Harry whispered, lifting the older man's chin to look into his eyes. "I will protect you. I will love you and cherish you and I will never betray you." And with that, Harry sealed his lips with the founder's, who moaned at the other's dominating side.

A few weeks later, many young witches and wizards' hearts broke. The daily prophet had just announced to the world that their boy who lived was happily in love with his boyfriend.

 **Author's note: Short, fluffy and somehow, instead of creating a protective Salazar Slytherin, I created an insecure one… *sweatdrop***


End file.
